User blog:HV2308/No half goodbye's - how to quit RR3
When you read this, my name is on the Wall of Remembrance. Total time played 1604 hrs 43m 55s. Level 270, 189 of 203 cars, 103.7m R$, 6671 gold, WTTT D-E. Deciding to quit RR3 in the middle of the final day of the Huracan Performante special event probably ranks as my proudest moment during those 1600 hrs. RR3 was costing me hours and hours of time I didn't have. Time I could or should have spent on things like family & friends, work, sports, getting a good nights sleep, being outside, enjoying the holiday abroad ... Instead, the focus was always on finding the nearest wifi-hotspot. I wasn't enjoying it but still I kept on playing. Going through the motions. Afraid not to get that new free car or the gold coins bonus for playing every single day of the month ... Quitting was one hell of a difficult thing to do. If you have the same problem, I hope this blog will help. If you don't: happy racing! RR3 and other games are built to be addictive: "if you don't come back each day, you will miss rewards". RR3 is also being updated to be increasingly addictive: when I started playing, there was no monthly bonus where you have to check in each day or lose the big gold reward at the end. There were no limited time special events where you have to play daily (or spends loads of time) to win one of the newly released cars for "free". I estimate 90% of the cars could be bought with R$. Since a few years, 90% or more of the new cars have to be bought by gold coins, but that is another subject ;-) The result of these game features, is that you don't (only) play because you want to or enjoy it, but you play not to miss out. Once you have that, you are heading down the road of addiction. In his reply to one of my other blogs, RR3G'ham0 opened my eyes, confirming my experience in another game: you have to walk away altogether You can't "just play less'. I tried that: -On my profile http://rr3.wikia.com/wiki/User:HV2308 I fixed a few targets, reasons why I played the game. But also things I wasn't interested in, to avoid being sucked in to the game more than I wanted, ie. spending too much time on it. -Afterwards, I limited my playing to only the special events and winning the new cars. No regular events of the career series My tips -when playing, don't set targets of "wanting it all": all the cars, 100% completion. playing all days of the month etc. -maybe build in moments when you can't play: leave your tablet at home, don't put it on all your devices, don't play on holiday etc. -when quitting, don't look back to the things you will be missing by not playing anymore. Remember why you quit. Focus on all your new spare and all the enjoyable things you wanted to fill your time with instead of playing RR3 My aim is to quit RR3 for good. But if -after a while- I can pick up the game, enjoy it for a few races and put it down again without wanting more, that would be OK If I find out more tips, I'll let you know. I'll also let you know if my own tips stopped working for me and I started playing again ;-) Drop me a message if this article helps you! Category:Blog posts